i. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music teaching device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Most beginners in the field of music have difficulty in grasping the fundamental concepts behind the organization of musical scale structures. It is thought that as a result of this failure in understanding, the teaching of music is tedious and frustrating both for the pupil and the teacher. An object of the present invention is to provide a device which can visually represent important concepts in the arrangement of musical scale and chord structures that will be beneficial to beginners as well as to accomplished musicians.